Nem Tudo Para Ficar com Ele
by gaby-fdj-black
Summary: O fim de um relacionamento, um casamento, uma viagem, um porre e um carro chamado John... Alguns acham que isso é suficiente, outros iriam além... ou não... 3º lugar no I challenge de comédias românticas... deixem reviews!


**N.A. -> Oneshort escrita para o I Challenge de Comédia Romântica do Fórum 3 vassouras... Ganhei 3º lugar e prêmio especial pelo Personagem mais carismático... o John! huashuaosha Leiam e deixem reviews, please!**

**Nem tudo para ficar com ele**

- James?- sussurrou uma garota ruiva, segurando os braços do rapaz de cabelos escuros rebeldes e olhos castanhos claros.

- Estou cansado, Lily... de te chamar pra sair, de tentar te convencer que eu mudei, que...

- Eu aceito- sussurrou ela, dando um passo em direção a ele- Quero arriscar. Quero fechar os olhos e me jogar... pela primeira vez na vida.

- Você... está falando sério?

- Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida, James.

Silêncio. Ela agora tinha os braços em torno dos ombros dele.

- Só queria que tudo desse certo entre nós... não quero ser só mais uma... não quero...

Mas ele calou-a com um beijo. Os corpos colaram-se, e as mãos dele abraçaram-na possessivamente, como se tivesse com medo que a garota mudasse de idéia e saísse correndo.

- Nunca mais vou deixar você ir embora, senhorita Lílian Evans...

- Espero que esteja falando sério- sussurrou ela, a voz baixinha.

Ele riu.

- Espero que _você_ não acorde amanhã acreditando que continua a me odiar...

- Nunca te odiei realmente, James... Achei que você soubesse disso...

Eles beijaram-se novamente, e quando se afastaram, ele sussurrou:

- Nunca vai se ver livre de mim, Lily... pode escrever isso...

* * *

Lágrimas. Lily Evans sentia-as escorrendo pelo rosto, passando pelo nariz e caindo sobre o travesseiro. Tudo o que queria era ficar ali para sempre, deitada naquela cama desarrumada, os cabelos revoltos e bagunçados, a roupa amassada. 

Não conseguia entender como aquilo fora acontecer. James e ela sempre haviam conseguido superar pequenos problemas e briguinhas. Sempre haviam se dado tão bem. E então, por causa de uma bobagem, tudo acabara.

Ela dissera que ficaria em casa, sim. Que não podia sair com ele porque tinha que estudar para uma prova impossível de anatomia no dia seguinte. E então todos os colegas, um a um, haviam ido até seu pequeno apartamento para estudar. Primeiro Anna, depois Richard, seguido de Jason, Jack e por último Samantha. Depois de duas horas decorando nomes de ossos e músculos, haviam decidido sair e comer alguma coisa para logo depois voltarem para estudar. Haviam ido até o Caldeirão Furado e estavam sentados, rindo e conversando, quando James chegara.

Ele não ouvira sua explicação, não acreditara que fora só uma pausa nos estudos, e então resolvera acabar tudo. Como se ela não significasse nada. Mas já devia esperar aquilo. Uma atitude daquela era totalmente previsível quando estavam falando de James Potter. Mas ela achara que ele mudara. Já estavam juntos há quase dois anos... acreditara que ele mudara!

"Mas me enganei", soluçou a ruiva. Estava disposta a ficar na cama chorando até morrer. Não tinha coragem nem para procurar uma das amigas e se consolar. Não queria saber da prova no dia seguinte, nem do casamento de Alice no próximo sábado, nem do estágio no St. Mungus à tarde. Não queria saber de mais nada.

Rolou na cama e olhou para o teto, apática demais para ter qualquer reação. Sempre tivera orgulho de ser racional, de não deixar as emoções aflorarem, de conseguir manter o controle independente de quão horrível fosse a situação. Mas então surgira James Potter em sua vida, e ela gritava o tempo inteiro, brigava com ele ao mínimo cinco vezes por dia. E então resolvera arriscar ficar com ele. Seguira o conselho dele e baixara a defesa. Deixara as emoções falarem mais alto. E agora estava ali, chorando como uma idiota, achando-se estúpida demais para ter qualquer reação que não fosse desejar morrer.

Foi naquele momento que ouviu uma voz:

- Abra essa porta, ou vamos arrombar, LIly!

Com certeza era a voz de Dorcas, a ex-colega maluca que fora uma grande amiga na época de Hogwarts e continuara uma super amiga com o fim do colégio também. Aquele tom agudo era inconfundivelmente dela. Mas Lily não queria vê-la.

Queria ficar sozinha na cama, enrolada em uma dúzia de cobertores que tinham o cheiro dele, vestindo as roupas dele, pensando nele, querendo que ele surgisse e falasse que fora tudo brincadeira... Se fosse preciso ficaria ali para sempre.

- Lily, abre a porta! Sabemos que está aí!- era a voz de Emmeline agora.

Até a colega de trabalho de Lily estava ali. Era algo sério então... Mas Lily não se importou. Revirou-se na cama e fungou. Porque elas simplesmente não iam embora? Não entendiam que queria ficar ali para sempre?

- LILY! PARE DE AGIR COMO UMA CRIANÇA MIMADA!

Aquele gritou pertencia – e Lily tinha certeza- à Alice. À amiga que ia se casar domingo e devia estar experimentando vestidos e escolhendo docinhos para a festa de casamento. O que _ela_ fazia ali? Tudo bem, haviam se tornado amigas em Hogwarts depois do quinto ano, e Lily seria a madrinha dela no casamento, mas e daí? Lily não se importava mais com essas coisas estúpidas.

- Tudo bem, nos ignore!- era Alice novamente- Prometo que não fico magoada e... EMME, NÃO!

Houve um estrondo e Lily percebeu o que acontecera. Elas haviam derrubado a porta com algum feitiço. Só podia.

- Poupar tempo- disse a voz conhecida de Emmeline- Não estou a fim de ficar conversando com uma porta até essa ruiva cabeça-dura resolver nos ver...

- Vamos parar de papo e falar com ela!- era a voz de Dorcas.

Lily pensou em se esconder. Em fingir que dormia. Em milhares de coisas. Mas quando, segundos depois, as três mulheres entraram no quarto de Lily, ela ainda estava deitada, olhando para o teto, chorando, desejando morrer.

- Lily?

- Você está bem, amiga?

- Dá um abraço, vai!

A cama afundou em três diferentes pontos e LIly sentiu alguém puxá-la pelos braços, obrigando-a a ficar sentada.

- Nossa!

Era Dorcas, que estava entre Alice e Emmeline diante dela. Lily segurou as lágrimas durante alguns segundos, enquanto encarava as amigas. E então caiu no choro de novo, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Sentiu as três se aproximando e ficaram as quatro abraçadas, enquanto Lily chorava.

- Fica calma, Lily- disse Dorcas, parecendo preocupada.

- Ele acabou comigo! Já faz dez dias!

- Nós sabemos- sussurrou Emmeline- Mas não fique assim.

- Vou fazer chocolate quente- disse Alice.

Dorcas concordou e Lily disse:

- Como vou ficar sem ele?- ela soluçou- Eu vou morrer!

- Lily, pare com isso!- disse Emmeline, sacudindo a amiga pelos ombros- Não haja como uma criança. Erga a cabeça e vá a luta. Mostre a ele o que ele perdeu!

- Me deixem em paaaz...- protestou Lily, chorando- Estamos falando de James Potter e... e... e... eu só quero ficar aqui... para sempre...

Alice voltou naquele instante com uma térmica cheia de chocolate quente e sentou-se no chão mesmo, servindo uma xícara e oferecendo-a para LIly, enquanto resmungava:

- Você pode fazer o que quiser de sua vida, Lily, desde que antes vá ao meu casamento e esteja lá linda, sorridente e feliz. Não quero uma madrinha de casamento chorona e emburrada. E você consegue ser insuportável quando quer!

- Eu sou horrível!- soluçou Lily.- Sou a pior amiga do mundo! E uma namorada ridícula! Na verdade- soluçou de novo- Nem tenho mais namorado!

- Pare com isso, Lily.- mandou Dorcas.- Tome esse chocolate, tome um banho e vamos logo!

- Vamos onde?- sussurrou Lily, antes de tomar chocolate.

- Tome o chocolate.

- E o casamento de Alice é domingo e precisamos escolher nossas roupas. E aprovar o vestido de Alice também.

- Sério, eu não vou... olha meu estado... e ele provavelmente vai estar lá.

- Você sabe ser bem deprimente quando quer, sabe?- resmungou Dorcas- Eu não te aturei durante sete anos em Hogwarts, todos teus chiliques com o Potter, para deixar você ficar chorando por ele agora. Levanta aí!

Lily foi puxada por Dorcas, que sorriu e disse:

- Banho!

Emeline adiantou-se e ligou o chuveiro.

- VocÊ está usando as roupas _dele_? ECA!

A água já havia esquentado, e Lily foi empurrada para lá de roupa e tudo. Alice buscou uma toalha e, alguns minutos mais tarde, a ruiva já estava com outra roupa- sua, daquela vez.

- Sua cara está bem melhor.

- Agora, vamos aos fatos.

Lily olhou de Dorcas para Emmeline e então para Alice.

- Sabemos que você deve estar se sentindo péssima, e você tem o direito de estar assim.

- Mas como suas melhores amigas, não vão te deixar ficar chorando pelo Potter.

- Por isso, decidimos matar os próximos dois dias de aula e trabalho e ir para Paris AGORA!

- Mas assim, a viagem terá algumas regras.

- Número 1: Não tocar no nome de James durante a viagem.

- Número 2: Não ficar pensando em momentos bons vividos com ele.

- Número 3: Nada de ficar se lamentando.

- Número 4: Aproveitar a viagem com suas amigas!

- Número 5: Ser a Lily feliz, engraçada e divertida de sempre!

Lily ficou apenas olhando-as, como se elas fossem loucas.

- Como vocês esperam que eu consiga isso? Acredito com todas minhas forças que jamais vou ser feliz sem James, que vou morrer de tristeza, que...

- Deixe de ser melodramática, Lily.

- Achávamos que sua carreira de atriz tivesse terminado com aquele fiasco de teatro no final do segundo ano.

- Hey, eu só achei que, como árvore, merecia uma participação um pouquinho melhor!

Todos riram, até Lily, e Dorcas bagunçou o cabelo dela:

- Vamos lá, Lily. Você não pode ficar triste e deprimida por causa dele. Se ele não tiver corrido atrás de ti até domingo de noite e pedido pra voltar, com certeza ele não te merece. E, se ele não fizer isso, juro que eu mesma ataco ele!

Lily esboçou um sorriso.

- Certo. Estou disposta a tentar aproveitar essa viagem. Mas não exagerem...

- Não vamos exagerar.

- Vamos só aproveitar!

Alice riu alto e tocou-se sobre Lily, abraçando-a, e as outras completaram o "pseudo-montinho".

- Vai ser demais, Lily! Vamos arrasar!

- Certo, mas não se empolguem demais! Estou em depressão...

- Você nunca ficou em depressão antes- murmurou Dorcas, animada- Tenho certeza de que vai ficar feliz nessa viagem!

- Sei lá... Mas acho que nunca mais vou ser realmente feliz sem ele... e foi tudo tão estúpido, tão...

- Chega de falar dele, Lily- disse Alice- Isso só vai piorar tudo.

- Você tem razão.- murmurou Lily.

- Lily, olhe para mim- pediu Emmeline- Quando eu e o Remus terminamos, também achei que fosse morrer, que nunca mais seria feliz, que... milhares de coisas... Mas depois você vai perceber que vai conseguir ser feliz sim. Acredite nisso. Tudo acontece por um motivo. Seja feliz, Lily. Não desista da felicidade por causa do Potter. Como quando vocês brigavam vinte e cinco horas por dia em Hogwarts. Você não deixava de ser feliz porque ele não parava de te chamar pra sair.

Lily teve que rir, e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

- Certo, eu topo arriscar. Vamos logo antes que eu me arrependa.

Alice piscou para Dorcas, e todas juntas fizeram as malas dela. Alguns minutos depois, Alice tinha pego a mala e todas juntas saíram do apartamento de Lily. Desceram as escadas com Alice e Dorcas cantando animadas. Alice começara a falar sobre os últimos preparativos para o casamento, e Dorcas dava dicas para a amiga.

Saíram do prédio e lá fora fazia um dia bonito, mas muito frio. De repente o casaco grosso que Lily usava não parecia suficiente, mas ela não se importou. Um carro esporte estava estacionado no meio fio e Alice tocou a mala de Lily no porta-mala. Emmeline assumiu a direção e Dorcas e Lily pularam no bando de trás. Alice apertou num botão e ligou o som, e Emmeline berrou:

- A indiada vai começar!

Todas riram e o carro arrancou, para apagar logo em seguida. Um ônibus buzinou, e Emme corou furiosamente enquanto voltava a ligar o carro e acelerar. Houve um silêncio no carro, antes que Dorcas e Alice começassem a rir escandalosamente. Os olhares de Emmeline e Lily encontraram-se através do espelho retrovisor, e Emmeline começou a rir também.

Lily suspirou, rezando para que tudo aquilo desse certo, porque por mais que tentasse não pensar nele, era inevitável...

* * *

Vergonha. Era a única palavra que vinha à mente de Lily para descrever aquele momento. Não havia outra coisa que pudesse estar sentindo quando suas três melhores amigas estavam aloprando no maior shopping center de Paris. Ao invés de visitar pontos turísticos, elas haviam decidido torrar o salário do mês em compras. Naquele exato instante em que Lily tentava a todo custo de esconder entre um armário gigantesco e uma estante para sala de jantar daquela gigantesca loja de móveis e eletrodomésticos, as três discutiam em altas vozes como funcionava aquela televisão. 

Emmeline estava gritando para quem quisesse ouvir sua teoria sobre extraterrestres, quando um dos vendedores se aproximou.

- Boa tarde, posso ajudá-las?

Houve um silêncio. Lily olhou cuidadosamente para as três. Dorcas estava vermelha, e Emmeline parecia decidida. Foi quando Alice falou:

- O que exatamente faz uma televisão?

O homem olhou para ela, tão séria, e então riu. Olhou para Emmeline, que carregava uma bolsa de couro de dragão, a varinha presa lateralmente e pronta para ser rapidamente segurada em alguma situação de emergência, e então afastou-se, rindo consigo mesmo.

- Acho que foi algum bruxo que inventou esse negócio. Os trouxas são babacas demais para...

- Vocês são loucas?- disse Lily, vermelha.

Dorcas riu e virou-se novamente para a televisão, apertando freneticamente nos botões.

- Não _faça isso!_- murmurou Lily, parecendo realmente aborrecida.

- Só quero saber como funciona.

- Não viaja- disse Alice- É tudo com etletidade.

- Eletricidade. – murmurou Lily de volta.

- Foi isso que eu disse- retrucou Alice, bem humorada, agora analisando o microondas.

- Vamos para outro lugar!- disse Lily, desesperada- Onde vocês ao menos _conheçam_ os produtos!

- Uma loja de roupa!- disse Alice, empolgada- Vocês podem comprar roupas novas!

- Roupas _trouxas_?- murmurou Dorcas.

- Fala baixo!- pediu Lily, agora empurrando Dorcas para a saída- Vocês são tão sem-noção, fala sério!

- Deixa de ser careta, Lilóide!- disse Emme, fazendo uma voz masculina.

Alice e Dorcas caíram na risada, e Lily apenas deu de ombro. Andou com as outras, extremamente sem-graça, até uma das imensas lojas de departamentos. Foi quando percebeu porque as pessoas tanto olhavam para as quatro. As três garotas usavam camisetas idênticas da mesma banda bruxa – e os desenhos _se moviam!_ Como não percebera aquilo antes?

Os componentes da famosa "As Esquisitonas" dançavam e tocavam instrumentos malucos, empolgadas no desenho da camiseta. Bateu com a mão direita na testa, aborrecida consigo mesma.

- Lily, dá para você sorrir às vezes?

Lily olhou para Dorcas, fuzilando-a com os olhos muito verdes.

- Dorcas, dá pra você me _deixar em paz?_

Emmeline olhou de uma para outra e então, numa voz masculina, bradou:

- Você ouviu, Dorcas, deixe-a em paz!

Alice e Dorcas caíram na risada. Lily bufou:

- Vocês não podem respeitar a dor alheia?

- Flor? Quem falou em flor?- esganiçou-se Alice.

- Vocês estão tão... tão... tão...

- Lindas?

- Perfeitas?

- Maravilhosas?

As três pararam diante de Lily, numa pose escandalosa clássica de capas de CDs de bandas de rock.

- Vocês estão loucas, isso sim.

- Pow, Lilica, assim você nos deixa sem graça!

- Se liguem!

- Certo, certo, já sei do que você precisa, Lilóide!

- Parem com isso!- resmungou Lily, parecendo furiosa.

Mas Alice já tinha posto a mão na testa de Lily e dizia em voz alta o suficiente para todo o segundo andar do shopping ouvir.

- Você está doente, Lilica? O que você fez hoje? Não disse para você não...

- Para com isso, sua retardada!

Alice riu alto e afastou-se de Lily, puxando-a pelo braço, e juntas entraram na loja de departamentos.

- Vejam! Capas!- disse Dorcas, empolgada.

- Não são capas- retrucou Lily- São chambres trouxas. Masculinos, ainda.

- Mas são lindos, olhem!

E no instante seguinte Dorcas, Emmeline e Alice estavam experimentando chambres trouxas. Lily escondeu o rosto nas mãos, e então começou a rir. Um velho trouxa olhava-as de longe, mas nenhuma percebeu.

- Você me fazem passar _tanta_ vergonha, suas ingratas!- resmungou Lily, quando Dorcas decidiu que levaria o chambre preto com mickeys desenhados.

Emmeline riu e foi até o mostruário seguinte, analisando as saias negras que iam até pouco abaixo dos joelhos.

- Gosto disso.

- São _horríveis_, sua doida!- reclamou Alice- Veja isso aqui!

As três puseram-se a fazer pilhas de roupas para experimentar, correndo como malucas entre todas as roupas penduradas em cabides. Levaram cinco minutos para descobrir para que servia toucas de banho, e finalmente decidiram ir para os provadores.

- Tenho certeza de que ele era moreno!- berrou Alice.

Todos os ocupantes das mesas ao redor delas viraram-se, e Alice corou furiosamente, enquanto as outras riam dela.

- Sabemos que ele foi moreno!- riu Lily, não conseguindo se controlar.

- _Você_ sabe, porque leu aquele maldito Hogwarts, uma História.

- Puxa vida, é um livro legal!

- Legal pra quem insiste que ser Monitora Chefe é algo _interessante_!

- Deve ter sido um saco!

Lily não conseguiu deixar de rir.

- Vamos voltar ao assunto de nossa discussão- Emmeline quase gritou- TOM RIDDLE FOI LINDO!

- PERFEITO!- berrou Dorcas de volta.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não sei porque estamos falando _dele_!

- Você chegou a _ver_ a foto que as sonserina tem dele?

- É só uma foto!

- Ele era lindo!

- Mas ele está matando um monte de gente!

- Não deixa de ter sido lindo!

- Vocês são muito dards às vezes, sabem?

- E você é muito careta!

- Não sei como não ganhou uma placa por ser a "Grifinória mais Careta da História de Hogwarts"...

- Você não tomou nem um wisky de fogo!

- Pelo menos não que a gente saiba!- completou Alice- E olha que sabemos praticamente tudo sobre a senhora, hein!

- E as sonserinas sempre conseguiam litros e mais litros de wisky de fogos para aquelas festas clandestinas que faziam no Banheiro dos Monitores...

- Nossa aquelas festas eram demais!

- Eu fiquei com o Sirius lá, lembram?- perguntou Dorcas, divertida.

- Aquele dia ele tinha bebido muito.

- Ele consegue beber mais do que todo mundo junto quanto quer.

- Ele consegue ser bem idiota também, né?

- Mas não tãoquanto a Lily...

- Nossa Grifinória Careta...

- Careta, certinha, correta e...

- Porque esse papo agora, hein?- riu Lily- Suas pestes! Vocês duas viviam cabulando aula para testar poções de amor uma nas outras no banheiro da murta que geme!

Todas riram.

- Já tentamos enfeitiçar o Ranhoso- disse Alice, olhando para Dorcas- No meio do sétimo ano. Mas o Lupin nos convenceu de que não era uma boa idéia.

- Acabamos nos contentando em ver os marotos mostrando pra todo mundo as cuecas do Ranhoso... E com aquele dia que fizeram ele ficar dizendo "eu como bosta" sempre que alguém dizia "Ranhoso"...

Lily teve que rir, Emmeline ia falar algo quando ouviram uma voz:

- Boa tarde, queridas...

Todas pularam nas cadeiras e viraram-se para um senhor de meia idade, semi-calvo e barrigudo, que olhava-as curioso.

- Podemos ajudá-lo, Senhor?- perguntou Lily, assustada.

- Não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa de vocês... e me interessei pelas gírias que vocês usavam... Sabe, eu trabalho para o jornal diário aqui de Paris e gostaria de perguntar para vocês sobre essas gírias...

Lily olhou para Alice, que olhou para Dorcas, que olhou para Emmeline, que finalmente disse:

- Pois não, senhor.- foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

- O que significa, exatamente, _enfeitiçar_?

Houve um silêncio. Alice começou a rir, e Dorcas respondeu:

- É tipo... fazer brincadeiras de mal gosto com quem não gostamos muito...

- Sim, sim, entendo... E Poção de Amor?

Silêncio mortal. Alice abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes.

- Eu achei que fosse tipo que alguma droga alucinógena...

- Não, não é!- disse Lily, assustada- São experiências químicas. Para uma aula prática do colégio...

- E Grifinórias? E Sonserinas? Falaram algo que lembrava isso...

Mas Alice já estava de pé.

- Garotas, acabei de lembrar que preciso comprar Pó de Unicórnio para amanhã! Vamos comigo?

Elas levantaram-se, todas resmungando ao mesmo tempo desculpas para o homem, e saíram caminhando rapidamente, ao que o homem prontamente as seguiu.

- Merlin, estamos sendo perseguidas!

- E se esse cara for um assassino?

- E se for Vocês-Sabem-Quem disfarçado?

- Aí eu pedia para ele voltar a ser jovem...

- E beijava ele?

- Alice, você vai se casar amanhã!

- E daí?

- Ele está nos seguindo?

- Acho que não. Vamos entrar aqui no super...

Entraram apressadas no supermercado, todas parecendo muito assustadas.

- E se ele tiver uma merdalhadora?

- É metralhadora, sua tosca!- resmungou Lily- Vocês realmente deviam ter se dedicado mais a Estudo dos Trouxas...

- Pow, qualquer um sabe para quea etletidade serve!

- Não existe etletidade, Grande Alice! É E-L-E-T-R-I-C...

- O CARA!- berrou Emmeline, e puxou as amigas desesperada para o corredor do lado.

Elas esconderam-se atrás de uma montanha de pacotes de bombril. Imediatamente Emmeline pegou um:

- Pra que diabos serve isso?

- Pra que diabos aquele cara quer _nos seguir_?

- E se ele for um Comensal disfarçado?

- E se ele for um vampiro?

- Não viaja, Alice.

- Mas e se for? Você viu como os caninos dele eram grandes?

- Não notei- mumurou LIly- Estava preocupada demais com os olhos dele...

- Meninas, vocês não precisavam ter fugido de mim desse jeito!- sussurrou a voz do homem naquele instante, ao lado delas- Só fiquei curioso com o comportamento...

Mas elas já estavam correndo na direção oposta. Encontraram um sanitário feminino e foi para lá que elas correram, chamando atenção de vários casais, famílias, turistas e grupos de amigos que passeavam pelo local àquele horário.

Quando chegaram no banheiro, pararam ofegantes.

- Estou realmente assustada- confessou Dorcas.

- E se ele for um psicopata?

- Um serial killer?

- Vocês perceberam que eu estou matando aula e serviço para estar aqui, discutindo sobre se aquele gordo louco é um psicopata ou um serial killer?

- A Lily está de volta!- exclamou Emmeline teatralmente, fazendo as outras usuárias do banheiro se virarem.

Duas garotas de no máximo quinze anos ficaram cochichando, parecendo assustadas num canto, olhando-as através do reflexo no espelho.

- Mas vamos voltar ao X da questão!- bradou Dorcas, muito séria- O que fazemos com esse...

- Maníaco?

- Louco?

- Maluco?

- Doido?

- Serial Killer?

- Tarado da Machadinha?

As quatro caíram na risada, e ficaram apenas rindo durante algum tempo.

- Mas o cara que nos persegue não serve de desculpa para ignorar a matação total de aula e trabalho por Lílian Evans!

- Tem razão, Dorcas- e então Alice virou-se para a ruiva- Como você tem _coragem_ de faltar a estas duas atividades tão importantes sem dar explicações?

- Eu tinha uma prova!- completou Lily, como se não fosse com ela que estivessem ralando.

- Sim, você tinha uma prova!

Todas riram novamente, e então Alice bradou:

- Garotas, não podemos ficar escondidas para sempre no banheiro!

- Você tem razão, amiga!- disse Emmeline, fingindo estar assustada e decidida a enfrentar o perigo ao mesmo tempo.

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha e Dorcas prendeu o risto, enquanto Emmeline e Alice, juntas, erguiam um dos braços como se fosse uma espada e bradavam:

- Que venha o inimigo!

- Vamos enfrentá-los com muita coragem!

- Não vamos desistir de lutar!

Alice ia falar mais uma "frase de efeito" quando Dorcas deu um tapa na nuca de cada uma, rindo:

- Certo, chega de fazer besteiras, gurias. Vamos ir para o hotel. Eu sugiro uma festa de pijama regada a chocolate quente.

- E jujuba!

Todas riram.

- Eu apoio!- berrou Alice, saltitando- Vai ser tipo que uma despedida de solteira!

- YEAH!- concordou Dorcas- TOTALMENTE APOIADO!

- Não precisa berrar!- riu Lily.

- Não podemos ir para casa ainda- exclamou Alice- Precisamos terminar de fazer compras!

- Você ainda não comprou o suficiente?- perguntou Lily, tentando não rir.

- Preciso de roupas pra Lua-de-Mel!

- Ai, Lua-de-Mel!

- Ui, sou chique, vou viajar...

- Quero estar sexy...

Todas riram da pose de Dorcas, que foi empurrada por Alice em direção à saída do banheiro.

- Vamos andar bem juntas e atentas com o tarado da varinha torta, certo?

Todas riram e saíram juntas, praticamente correndo em direção a uma loja de lingeries. Estavam escolhendo para Alice (experimentando tudo no provador) as roupas mais sexys da loja, todas rindo muito e falando alto. Foi quando viram o mesmo homem rondando a porta.

- Alice- chamou Lily- O maluco ta na porta!

A cabeça de Alice apareceu entre as cortinas do provador.

- Ai meu Merlin, o que a gente faz?

- Corre?

- Grita?

- Chora?

- Parem com isso!- resmungou Dorcas- Termina de escolher tudo, Alice! Depois temos que ir até o supermercado e comprar ingredientes para chocolate quente!

- E jujubas!- pediu Alice, e todas riram novamente.

- Anda logo, Alice!

Vinte minutos depois, elas saíam da loja, todas carregadas de sacola. Compraram também um perfume novo para Alice e várias blusinhas numa loja qe estava em liquidação. As quatro sempre atentas ao trouxa que as seguia, e que ainda era chamado de "tarado da varinha torta"

- Deixe-me acertá-lo!- pediu Dorcas para Lily, empolgada.

- Você está louca? Larga a varinha! Não haja como uma retardada!

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca!

Todas riram e entraram no supermercado, tendo o cuidado de ficarem afastadas o suficiente do perseguidor. Compraram uma dúzia de barras de chocolate, várias caixas de leite, açúcar e muitos pacotes com balas dos mais diversos tipos. Pagaram tudo no caixa e se dirigiram ao estacionamente.

- Ele continua atrás de nós- murmurou Lily, assustada.

- Vamos agir como loucas- sugeriu Emmeline- Talvez ele vá embora.

- Boa idéia!- disse Dorcas empolgada.

- Como vamos agir como loucas sem ele descobrir que estamos apenas...

Mas foi Dorcas quem respondeu sem nem usar palavras. Simplesmente saiu correndo, dando saltos avacalhados entre os carros. Alice riu e começou a seguir a amiga, dando dois passos para um lado e girando para o outro, para logo depois saltitar em numa roda por algum tempo, cantarolando alguma melodia desconhecida.

- Oh Merlin! Que eu fiz para merecer isso?

- Vamos lá, Lily!- disse Emme, rindo, saindo aloprando também.

- Céus, só tenho amigas loucas!- bradou Lily, abrindo os braços desesperada.

Alguma das outras três riu, e Lily voltou a falar sozinha:

- Não, isso não está acontecendo comigo!

A mulher ruiva abriu os braços e saiu correndo, enquanto gritava:

- JAMES, ESTOU VOANDO, JAMES!

- O que o James tem a ver com isso?- berrou Dorcas saindo correndo atrás de Lily.

Emmeline riu alto e saiu correndo atrás das duas também. Já tinha chegado no carro quando Alice aproximou-se:

- Poxa, vocês me deixaram saltitando sozinha no meio do estacionamento!

Elas riram e entraram no carro.

- Algum serial killer a vista?- quis saber Emmeline, enquanto sentava-se diante da direção.

- Acho que não...

- Ele pegou um carro!- apontou Dorcas, parecendo assustada.

- Gente, eu realmente não tenho condições psicológicas de fugir de um psicopata por Paris...

- Vamos simplesmente ir para o hotel!

- APOIADO, APOIADO!- bradou Lily, que parecia exausta.

- Céus, que animação é essa, Lily?

- Que não animação, você quer dizer...

- Não, quero dizer animação mesmo!

- Ai, suas tongas!

- O que isso tem a ver?

- Vamos de uma vez!- pediu Dorcas.

- Vocês estão muito apressadas hoje.- comentou Emmeline.

- Dãã...

Emmeline arrancou com o carro e todas puseram-se a gritar frases desconexas, rindo sem parar.

- Acho que o maluco parou de nos seguir!

- O que ele ganharia com isso, também?

Dobraram à esquerda ao fim da rua e Emmeline berrou de volta:

- ELE ESTÁ ATRÁS DE NÓS! ATRÁS DE NÓS!

- Para de gritar e _anda_, inteligência!

* * *

- Vocês tem certeza de que elas já foram para lá?- perguntou James Potter, olhando de um amigo para outro. 

- O casamento da Alice é amanhã. – informou Sirius- Frank me disse ontem no curso...

- Aahhn...- respondeu James, preocupado, observando Sirius se afastar.

- Mas e aí?- quis saber Remus- O que você vai fazer agora?

- Como assim?

- Achávamos que você era totalmente apaixonado pela ruiva, e de repente tu chutou ela?

- Ela disse que ia ficar em casa e resolveu sair com aquele bando de colegas!

- Isso não é razão para ter acabado...

James ficou sério, e então disse:

- Achei que era melhor acabar com ela porque... sei lá... O que importa é que eu estraguei tudo e...

- Quer voltar atrás?

- Exato!

Remus riu, e Sirius voltou naquele instante, seguido por Pedrinho.

- Já resolvi seu problema, Sr. Potter. Vamos para Paris... e, você vai pedir sua ruiva em casamento!

- Como assim, pedir ela em casamento? Eu acabei com ela por _nada_ e... e... e...

- Ela te ama, cara, pára com isso!

Remus e Pedrinho riram, enquanto Sirius sorria.

- Acabei de ligar para a Lene. Ela vai passar daqui a pouco de carro aqui, e vamos para _Paris!_

- Isso não vai dar certo...- comentou Remus.

- Vai dar certo sim!- exclamou Sirius bem alto- Ou eu não me chamo Sirius Black!

- Cala a boca!

- Escrevam isso! No fim de domingo James e Lily já vão estar NOIVOS!

- Continuo achando que você devia calar a boca, Padfoot.

Todos riram.

- Continuo achando que isso vai dar errado.

Naquele momento um carro esporte azul celeste parou derrapando diante deles. Uma garota de longos cabelos morenos estava diante da direção, vestida totalmente de preto e usando óculos escuros.

- Lene!- exclamou Sirius, e então saltou para dentro do carro e beijou a garota.

Algum tempo depois, quando separaram-se, os outros três rapazes ainda olhavam para a cena.

- Olá!- disse a morena, acenando para eles- Lembram de mim?

A boca de Pedrinho caiu, e Remus parecia estupefato demais para ter qualquer reação... Mas James apenas riu alto e saltou para o banco de trás do carro, apertando a mão estendida da mulher.

- E aí Lene! Beleza? A última vez que te vi você tinha onze anos, eu acho...

- Poraí...- concordou ela, sorrindo divertida.

- Acho que você cresceu um pouco.

- Você também.- ela virou-se para Remus- E aí! Como anda Remus?

- Ótimo!

- E você, Pedrinho?

O rapaz apenas fez um aceno de cabeça para a morena. Ela inclinou-se sobre Sirius e beijou-o novamente. James "limpou a garganta" e ela afastou-se dele, sorrindo.

- Vocês querem ir para Paris, então? Vamos lá, então!

Ela acelerou o carro e avançou pelas ruas, para logo depois apontar a varinha para o painel do carro e ligar o rádio, que começou a tocar qualquer música trouxa animada que a motorista pôs-se a cantar animada.

- E aí!- gritou ela, de repente, quando já estavam na estrada- O que vocês querem fazer lá?

- O James acabou com a ruiva da vida dele... e quer pedir perdão!- contou Sirius, e Lene riu.

- Assuntos do coração... achava que você era como o Sirius, sabe, James...

Sirius deu de ombros no banco da frente, e virou-se para Lene rindo.

- O que você faz, Lene? Se formou em Beuxbatons?

- Durmstrang!- disse ela, enquanto acelerava ainda mais o carro.

- Huuum...

- Sou uma Inominável!- gritou ela, logo depois, após ter aumentado o volume do rádio.

- O que isso faz?- gritou Remus do banco de trás.

Ela riu e pôs-se a cantar a música, enquanto Sirius virava-se para trás e gritava:

- Ela não vai dizer, não adianta...

Remus deu de ombros.

* * *

Chocolate quente. Não havia coisa melhor do que tomar chocolate quente num dia frio, quando não se tem vontade de fazer nada, quando tudo parece insolúvel, quando todos os problemas parecem horríveis demais, quando... 

- Lily, o que você está fazendo?

A ruiva ergueu os olhos de uma foto dela sendo abraçada por James. Estava chorando novamente, enquanto lembrava do ex-namorado e tomava chocolate quente. Emmeline avançou contra ela e arrancou as fotos de suas mãos, tocando-a longe.

- Você prometeu que não falaria, pensaria, ou qualquer outra sobre James!

- Ah, fala sério!- resmungou Lily, levantando-se da cama e avançando contra Alice- O cara que eu sou apaixonada e amo incondicionalmente acaba comigo e você quer que eu _não pense nele_?

- Só quero o que é melhor pra você!

- O JAMES É O MELHOR PRA MIM!- berrou Lily, tocando-se sobre Emmeline para abraçá-la.

Mas a outra desviou-se e berrou:

- EMERGÊNCIA NO QUARTO DA LILY! PRECISAMOS DE CHOCOLATE QUENTE!

Lily escondeu o rosto nas mãos e riu, quando Alice entrou tropeçando no quarto, usando uma touca na cabeça e usando só um robe amarelo.

- Quem morreu? Quem morreu?

Mas foram interrompidas por uma coruja que entrou voando pela janela aberta e deixou cair uma carta sobre a cabeça de Lily, que pegou-a e abriu-a:

- Ai meus Deus, é meu _chefe!_

- O que ele diz?- perguntou Dorcas, chegando com duas térmicas cheias de chocolate quente.

- _Prezada Srta. Lily Evans- _leu a ruiva- _Entendo que está passando por uma provação pessoal muito difícil no momento, mas isso realmente não é motivo suficiente para faltar ao trabalho! Compreensivamente..._

- Compreensivo/

- FALA SERIO!

Lily tocou-se sobre a cama, chorando escandalosamente.

- Lily, pare com isso! Aja com maturidade!

- Como vocês esperam que eu tenha maturidade quando perdi o homem que eu amo?

- Você está muito dramática!

- Minha vida está acabada!- soluçou Lily.

Se a cena não fosse tão triste, todas estariam rindo daqueles soluços. A própria Lily riu quando soluçou novamente.

- Quer SABER DO QUE NÓS Quatro precisamos?

Houve um silêncio momentâneo, e então Dorcas pulou na cama de Lily, onde ficou pulando antes de gritar:

- VAMOS PARA A NIGHT!

Cada uma reagiu de um jeito. Emmeline saltou na cama e começou a pular com Dorcas. Alice caiu na risada, e Lily esganiçou-se num choro cômico ainda mais alto.

- Lily, vou te dizer uma coisa!- disse Dorcas, numa pose de juíza- Você tem que acabar com essa tristeza. Coloque um ponto final nessa história e divida sua vida em A.J. e D.J.

- O que isso tem a ver?

- Antes do James e Depois do James, oras!

Emmeline e Alice riram, mas Lily chorou mais alto. Dorcas sorriu e exclamou:

- Então digam: "Sim Mestre"!

As três riram e então berraram "Sim Mestre!", para logo depois rirem novamente.

- Vamos sair ou não?

Naquele momento uma nova coruja chegou voando e deixou uma carta cair entre as duas que ainda pulavam na cama.

- É pra ti Lils!

A ruiva pegou a carta e abriu:

- Do meu chefe de novo... que perseguição!

- Que ele diz?

- _Srta. Evans. Como não recebi resposta á minha última carta, escrevi esta para lhe comunicar que sua presença no trabalho é imprescindível. Compreensivamente..._

- Uma ova!- berrou Emmeline, rindo alto logo depois- Vamos dar uns cascudos nele!

- Ui, cascudos!

- Essa é mais velha que a minha avó!

Risadas.

- Gurias... Eu sei que vocês querem sair, mas eu NÃO QUEROOOOO!

- Que velha!

- Idosa!

- Caduca!

- Hey, meu namorado acabou comigo e vocês acham que eu simplesmente vou sair pras festas e ser uma amiga empolgada e divertida? O máximo que eu vou fazer é sentar numa mesa e observar vocês dançando animadas!

- Que deprimência, Lily!

- Mas vamos aceitar esse seu argumento.

- Vai ser chato ficar dançando enquanto você nos olha sentada num canto.

- Vamos então só dar uma volta?- sugeriu Dorcas- Só para ver a noite...

- Certo, vamos...- concordou Lily.

Mas, naquele momento, uma terceira coruja entrou pela janela do quarto e deixou cair uma carta.

- Céus, meu chefe é um porre!

Alice pegou a carta e abriu-a, lendo em voz alta:

- _Querida Srta. Evans, devo confessar que estou realmente preocupado. Você não costuma faltar ao serviço por motivos pessoais e nunca tinha deixado de responder minha cartas. Não sei direito o que pensar. Atenciosamente..._

Lily riu alto.

- Que cara abobado. Deve estar achando que eu morri!

- Imagina se ele procurou tua mãe?

- Merlin, ela morre!

Alice saltou da cama e tirou uma saia azul marinho da mala, tocando-a para trás e berrando:

- Vamos lá! Vamos sair!

- É só uma volta de carro!- pediu Lily, aborrecida- Não quero ver pessoas felizes perto de mim!

- Lily, pára com essa auto-flagelação.

Mas ninguém estava realmente se importando.

* * *

- Qual é o nome dela?- quis saber Marlene, empolgada. 

- Lílian Evans!- gritou James, de volta.

- Uma ruiva?

- Você conhece?

- Cruzo com ela no Ministério. Ela tem jeito de ser legal, mas nunca falei com ela...

- Ela é demais!- exclamou James, empolgado.

Sirius riu alto e ergueu os braços, os cabelos na altura do ombro voando com o vento.

Foi naquele momento que o carro soltou uma fumaceira pelo motor e, de repente, apagou. Houve um silêncio. O rádio deixou de tocar uma música dos Beatles. A estrada estava completamente deserta. No céu escuro, a lua crescente brilhava opacamente, entre algumas poucas estrelas solitárias.

- O que houve, Lene?- sussurrou Sirius.

- Ahn...- ela saiu do carro, os cabelos negros voando com o vento- O John é muito sentimental, sabe... Ele faz isso para chamar atenção!

Os quatro marotos saíram do carro, e ficaram observando a fumaça que saiu do capô subir aos céus.

- E aí? O que a gente faz agora?

Lene sorriu enigmática.

- A gente senta. E espera.

* * *

Já era onze da noite quando as quatro amigas entraram no carro de Emmeline. Ela ligou o som num volume alto e Lily berrou, de repente:

- Eu o odeio! Ele é a pior coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida! Estou mil vezes melhor sem ele! É ou não é, garotas?

Emmeline riu, mas Alice e Dorcas trocaram um olhar, e a noiva perguntou:

- E se ele pedir para voltar? Pedir perdão, essas coisas?

- Aí eu vou rir dele! oras, o cara acabou comigo por nada!

Emmeline olhou para Alice como quem diz "deixa assim" e bradou:

- Isso merece Kelly Clarkson!

- EU AMO ELA!- berrou Dorcas, empolgada, ao que foi acompanhada por Alice e Lily.

Emmeline colocou um CD no aparelho no carro e Alice berrou:

- COLOCA A DOIS!

A música começou a tocar. Lily e Alice batucavam no teto do carro, enquanto Dorcas cantava a música desafinadamente. Quando o refrão chegou, as cinco berraram juntas:

_- But since you've been gone! I can breathe for the first time! I'm so move on YEAH YEAH! Thanks to you (thanks to you) now I get (I GET) what I want!_

Todas riram e Emmeline bateu palmas, empolgada. Foi quando Lily viu um barzinho e berrou:

- PARA AÍ, EMME! QUERO TOMAR UM PORRE!

Houve um momento de hesitação, mas então Emmeline deu meia volta, cantando os pneus. Ela desligou o carro, e então encarou Lily pelo retrovisor.

- Certo, vamos tomar um porre, mas tem uma condição.

* * *

Pedrinho dormia. Remus estava quase lá, enquanto conversava com Lene, que parecia ser imune aos encantos de Morfeu. Sirius dormia no colo de Lene, e James simplesmente olhava em direção a nenhum lugar. 

O que Lily estaria fazendo naquele instante? Estaria ela pensando nele? Ele não fazia idéia. E se ela não quisesse mais saber dele? Tivera apenas um surto. Cometera um erro... mas e se ela já tivesse outro em mente? E se ela decidisse de repente que o odiava novamente?

Acordou de sua "viagem" com a voz de Lene:

- Quer me dar uma mãozinha aqui?

Ele levantou-se rapidamente e foi até onde ela estava – diante do capô aberto do carro. Ela olhava para o motor parecendo feliz.

- John querido, não precisava ter essa crise de ciúmes por causa do Sirius!- dizia ela- James, pegue uma garrafa de água que está dentro do porta-malas! John, vamos lá, pegue!

Mas o carro pareceu ter resmungado, quando tentou ligar e "não conseguiu". Tentou novamente, no que resultou em várias "fungadas", como Lene lhe sussurrou:

- Ele é sentimental mesmo, não repara... fica chorando pelos cantos... fungando alto...- e então disse para o carro- Não precisa chorar, querido, eu nunca vou te abandonar!

James estava achando ela louca, para não dizer mais. Ele lhe estendeu a água, mas ela indicou para ele o radiador.

- Encha aí de água, por favor? Vamos te dar uma águinha, certo, John? Para você se acalmar. Respiro fundo, e não fique nervoso!

James começou a colocar a água no radiador, e quando já estava quase completando, um jato de água gelada voou contra ele, molhando completamente suas roupas, cabelos e óculos.

- Desculpa, James!- pediu ela, rapidamente, enquanto o carro afogava sozinho repetidas vezes- Pare de rir, John, James só está tentando ajudar!

- O carro está rindo de _mim_?

- Foi engraçado, James... sua cara!- e Marlene fez uma imitação ridícula que, ele tinha certeza, não era verdadeira, de como teria sido sua cara.

- Não foi engraçado não.

- Se você acha...- ela deu de ombros e sorriu, como quem quer segurar o riso.

- Não teve graça não!

- Tudo bem! John, acalme-se! Vamos tentar novamente e, desta vez, seja legal com o James!

Mas parecia que o carro não gostara de James também, porque o rapaz recebeu um novo banho de água logo depois. Ele resmungou durante algum tempo, notando o esforço que a dona do carro fazia para não rir da situação do maroto.

- Eu desisto, Lene! O carro me odeia!

- Não odeia não! Eu achei que você diria que ele tem um espírito maroto. Foi o que o Sirius disse da primeira vez que levou um banho...

- O Sirius já levou um banho?

- Umas quatro vezes. Mas achou divertido... ele deu boas risadas comigo...

James deu de ombros.

- Por que você não coloca água?

Ela não respondeu, mas sorriu e o fez calada. Quando terminou o carro pareceu respirar aliviado, como se tivesse matado sua sede.

- Era isso que você precisava, não era, John? Então agora ligue!

Mas o carro morreu de novo.

- Você quer um bom motivo para ligar não é mesmo? Pois a verdade é, John, que eu estou de TPM e, se você não for legal comigo, eu vou entrar em crise!

Mas o carro não conseguiu ligar. Ouviu-se uma buzina longa, e Lene sorriu com o canto dos lábios, enquanto explicava em sussurros para James:

- Ficou emocionada... estava assoando o nariz...

- Eca, que nojo!

Logo depois, ouviram uma buzina mais curta e seca, e James riu:

- Acho que você se enganou, o carro está gripado!

Os dois riram juntos, e então Lene declarou:

- Descanse até amanhã cedo, John. Quando o sol nascer vamos seguir viajem para Paris. Temos uma missão cupido pela frente!

Lene riu e subiu no carro, deitando o banco e adormecendo logo depois. James ainda pensou na ruiva durante quase uma hora, e então caiu nos braços de Morfeu também.

* * *

- Certo, vamos confessar!- disse Dorcas animada- O que _jamais_ faríamos para ficar com quem gostamos? 

Lily riu alto.

- Jamais dançaria YMCA...

- Jamais seria uma medibruxa- garantiu Alice, rindo alto.

- Jamais seria uma Comensal!

Elas riram alto, e Lily quase berrou:

- Jamais comeria beterraba!

Elas riram alto novamente.

- Jamais andaria de navio...

- Como assim?

- Eu passo mal- explicou Lily.- Jamais iria para a lua também... fala sério... iria engordar de tanto comer queijo!

- Lily, a Lua _não é_ feita de queijo.

- Eu sei que não. Mas ficaria enjoada também. Será que as ondas de rádio e luz que tem no espaço causam as mesmas sensações físicas das ondas do mar? Senão eu ia ficar o tempo inteiro vomitando...

As amigas riram dos absurdos que LIly falava.

- Mas eu não levaria vocês comigo. Não quero que meus vômitos atinjam vocês...

- Mas tudo depende da direção e velocidade em que você viajar, Lily.

- É tudo uma questão de até onde iríamos para ficar com eles. Eu sou bem sincera, iria até Marte. Iria vomitar, saber... e isso quer dizer alguma coisa...

- Você não faria tudo para ficar com ele...

- Faria sim.

- Não faria.

- Faria.

- Então prova.

- Você dançaria YMCA agora?

* * *

- Me prometam que nunca mais deixaremos a LIly tomar um porre! 

- Ainda mais durante uma brincadeira de verdade ou conseqüência!

- Muito menos jogando pôquer!

As três suspiraram e observaram a ruiva adormecida na cama.

- Acho que nunca ouvi ninguém falar tanta besteira num intervalo tão curto de tempo...

- Nem eu...

- Nem alguém colocar um absorvente _em cima_ de outro...

- Nem ficar dançando YMCA daquele jeito...

Elas riram e decidiram ir dormir.

- Afinal, amanhã tenho que me casar, não é?- perguntou Alice, animada.

* * *

- Ela parece um anjo dormindo, Sirius!- disse Pedro, parecendo impressionado. 

- Eu diria um diabo, mas aceito esse anjo- comentou Sirius.

James riu, meio mal-humorado, e Remus perguntou:

- Vamos acordá-la? Precisamos chegar em Paris até às quatro para o casamento da Alice...

- E para a minha ruiva...

James recebeu um na nuca e riu alto, enquanto começavam a acordar Lene.

- Bom dia, flor do dia!- dizia Sirius, cutucando-a, fazendo os outros rirem.

- Bom dia, flor do Sirius!- bradaram os outros três, com vozes de retardados mentais.

- Calem a boca!- disse Sirius, rindo- Lene... acorda!

- Vamos ir com ela dormindo- sugeriu James.

- Tem razão. Ela merece algumas horas a mais de sono- concordou Remus.

- Estou com fome. Preciso chegar logo à cidade.

Sirius riu e tirou a chave do bolso de Lene, e pulando para diante da direção.

- Subam aí, rapazes!

Eles subiram e Sirius ligou o rádio.

- Achei um CD punk trouxa!- disse Remus empolgado.

- Coloca aí!- pediu Pedro empolgado.

Sirius convenceu John a pegar e eles logo avançavam rapidamente pela estrada rumo á Paris, ouvindo Punk Rock trouxa e berrando coisas incompreensíveis animadamente.

* * *

- Mãe, fica calma, está tudo bem! 

- Não sabia onde você estava! E seu casamento é hoje! Frank está _tão_ preocupado!

- Era a despedida de solteira, mãe, se acalma!

Lily abriu os olhos. A mãe de Alice invadira o apartamento onde elas estavam dormindo e dizia com sua voz esganiçada como ficara morrendo de preocupação com o suposto sumiço da filha na véspera do casamento.

- Alguém precisa buscar o vestido. E sua sandália.

- Eu busco- disse a voz de Emmeline.

Lily queria que eles falassem mais baixo. Sua cabeça latejava violentamente. Queria poder voltar a dormir. Mas obrigou-se a abrir novamente os olhos e a saltar da cama. cambaleante, ela avançou até onde vinham as vozes.

Entrou na sala tropeçando. Inclinou as mãos à frente do corpo para evitar colidir com o que quer que fosse, e atingiu algo sólido que foi empurrado para trás. Alguém segurou-a pelo braço e ela conseguiu evitar um tombo. Quando abriu os olhos, porém, viu a mãe de Alice caída no chão, uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

- Oh, Merlin, perdoe-me, Sra. Hale, eu simplesmente tropecei e…

- Está tudo bem, querida... bom dia...

A mãe de Alice levantou-se, agora rindo abertamente da cena.

- Precisam de alguma coisa?

- Apenas Alice, ela precisa se arrumar.

- Vamos fazer uma coisa, Sra. Hale?- sugeriu Dorcas, feliz- Como madrinhas, vamos arrumar a Alice. Às 16 horas, o horário da cerimônia, ou um pouco antes, os irmãos da Alice passam aqui e pegam ela, pode ser? Nós vamos um pouco antes de carro...

- Ótima idéia, queridas. Assim eu posso ajeitar os últimos detalhes da festa... Alice, por favor, não se atrase. Vocês também, garotas. Fiquei muito desesperada com o sumiço dela ontem...

- Ela está em boas mãos, Sra. Hale, fique tranqüila.

Quando a mãe da noiva foi embora, Alice riu.

- Lily, esse seu tombo foi _lindo!_

Todas riram também. Dorcas sorriu para Alice e declarou:

- Banheira, mulher. Lily, tome um banho antes de nos ajudar. Eu vou preparando o café. Emmeline, você busca o vestido?

* * *

Marlene ouviu uma risada. Mas era uma voz estranha. Diferente da voz doce que cantava em seu sonho. Moveu o braço, querendo acertar quem estava rindo e fazendo-a perder a continuidade de seu sono.

Mas logo depois uma música agitada e 'poluída' obrigou-a a abrir os olhos. E vozes desafinadas cantado coisas incompreensíveis também. A claridade brusca obrigou-a a fechar os olhos rapidamente, para logo depois abri-los novamente.

- Parem com isso!- gritou ela, aborrecida.

Foi naquele momento que ela percebeu a situação. Ela havia dormido demais (como sempre). Eles haviam pego _seu _carro. Sirius dirigia _seu_ John... Sirius olhou para ela e sorriu:

- Boa dia, Lene... Você dormiu muito, hein. Já paramos e almoçamos... tem um sanduíche pra ti no porta-luvas. Como não queríamos nos atrasar para o casamento, decidi dirigir... devemos chegar em Paris daqui a quarenta minutos, o que nos dá vinte minutos de...

- PARA O CARRO!- berrou Marlene.

Sirius freou bruscamente, e Marlene bateu com o rosto no vidro. Quando o carro parou totalmente, ela saltou do carro, a roupa amassada e os cabelos desalinhados.

- Sai daí, Sirius! O carro é _meu!_

- Desculpa, desculpa!- pediu ele, saindo do carro- Só não queríamos...

- Não quero saber!- exclamou ela, aborrecida- Entre no carro e vamos logo. E não fale mais comigo.

O resto da viajem foi mais silencioso, sem o CD de punk rock e as cantorias ridículas dos marotos. Marlene ficou carrancuda, e Sirius mais ainda. Foi quando chegaram no salão de festas onde seria realizado o casamento.

* * *

- Vamos logo, Dorcas, já são vinte pras quatro! 

- Estou indo! Não acho minha sandália!

Lily e Emmeline saíram procurando desesperadas a sandália fugitiva de Dorcas, que caminhava descompassada com apenas uma sandália. Algum tempo depois, acharam-na dentro da geladeira, e logo depois acharam o batom dentro da banheira, flutuando na água.

Cinco minutos depois, já prontas, elas olharam Alice, de pé diante da porta, esperando o irmão.

- Você está linda!- disseram todas, juntas!

Alice sorriu.

- Estou tão nervosa!

- Fica calma.

- Vai dar tudo certo.

- E esse vai ser o dia mais feliz da sua vida!

- Eu sei que vai...

- Então sorria.

- E aproveita!

As quatro abraçaram-se e em seguida afastaram-se.

- Precisamos ir.

- Depois eu limpo aquelas cinzas de todas aquelas cartas do meu chefe que eu queimei- prometeu Lily.

- Não se preocupe- disse Alice- Eu ri tanto daquelas cartas que não me importo de limpar...

Todas riram e então Emmeline, Dorcas e Lily saíram do apartamento. Na escada, cruzaram com os três irmãos mais velhos de Alice, Richard, Alex e George, que resmungavam sobre o stresse e o desespero da mãe deles. Elas entraram no carro e rumaram para o salão de festas onde seria o casamento.

* * *

- E com isso, eu os declaro marido e mulher!

Alice e Frank beijaram-se, e todos os convidados aplaudiram, emocionados. O casal então deu-se as mãos e seguiram sorridentes até o fim do salão, que dava para o salão adjacente, onde seria a festa. Ao invés de irem já para esse segundo salão, entraram numa sala de espera.

Os convidados então lentamente dirigiram-se até onde seria a festa, todos conversando animados.

- Foi tão lindo!- exclamou Dorcas, animada.

- Espero me casar assim um dia... é tão lindo!

- Emocionante!

As três riram de Lily, que chorara praticamente a cerimônia inteira.

- Eu faria qualquer coisa para viver algo assim com o James...

- Não foi isso que você disse ontem...

- Garotas, eu estava bêbada...

- Sabemos que estava.

- Mas vamos rir de ti até a morte por toda aquela diversão...

* * *

- Atrasados, para variar!- resmungou Sirius- Vamos chegar só para a festa... coisa chata! 

- Pare de reclamar!- resmungou Lene de volta.

- Pare você!

- Foi você quem começou!

- Você!

- Você é tão criança, Sirius!

- E você, que fica conversando com o seu carro!

- Mais uma palavra nesse tom e você pode ir a pé!

- Você sabe ser bem imatura quando quer, né?

- E você bem arrogante!

James e Remus trocaram um olhar tedioso. Marlene fez uma curva fechada, cantando pneus, e logo depois freou bruscamente.

- Chegamos. – disse ela- E não fale comigo, Sirius...

- Mas Lene...

- Não aborreça uma mulher na TPM... é risco de vida!

- Estou percebendo!

- O que você disse?

Sirius riu e deu de ombros, indo caminhar ao lado de Remus e Pedrinho. Coube a James agüentar o mal-humor de Lene, que resmungava a seu lado.

* * *

- Ai meu Merlin!- exclamou Lily, de repente. 

- O que houve?

- James... e uma outra mulher...

Emmeline sabia que Lily ia chorar. E não deu outra. Num instante a ruiva estava linda no vestido verde claro e no outro chorava desesperadamente, soluçando de forma grotesca. Foi quando James a viu. Dorcas fazia sinais para James não se aproximar, mas ele não parecia estar entendendo, porque caminhou rapidamente até Lily.

- Preciso falar com você.- disse ela.

Dorcas e Emmeline saíram dali no segundo seguinte, e a mulher parecia ter sumido também.

- Espero que você seja feliz.- sussurrou Lily- Não esperava que você arranjasse outra tão rápido, mas...

- Não arranjei outra, Lily, eu só...

Foram interrompidos por uma voz masculina magicamente ampliada:

- _Gostaríamos de suas valiosas atenções por alguns minutos..._

_- Já que é o casamento de nossa irmã caçula..._

_- Gostaríamos de fazer uma homenagem á ela..._

- Olha pra mim, Lily... eu te amo!

- Você... o que?

- _Querida Alice, nossa incrível irmã caçula..._

_- Ver você se casando é algo assustador..._

_- Pois nos dá a dimensão exata de nossa velhice..._

- Te amo! Não sei porque acabei com você aquele dia... acho que estava todo errado e...

- Homens não tem TPM- resmungou Lily, ainda chorando- Você não podia ter feito aquilo.

- Eu fiz e me arrependo muito, Lily...

- Não sei se você se arrepende mesmo... só acho que foi muito estúpido tudo aquilo...

_- Parece que foi ontem que ensinamos você a jogar quadribol..._

_- E depois lhe mostramos em Hogwarts como chegar na cozinha..._

_- E lhe ensinamos todos aqueles feitiços avançados..._

_- Que você usou contra aquela corvinal e pegou três meses de detenções..._

- Lílian, me escute... acredite em mim... você é a mulher da minha vida. Sem você eu não sou nada... Sou um cara idiota rejeitado até pelo carro da namorada do melhor amigo... Sem você eu fico sem chão, sem parede, sem teto... sem nada...

- _Você sempre nos deu muito orgulho, sabe..._

_- Não é qualquer garota que entra para o curso de aurores em posição de destaque!_

_- E que arranca um "parabéns" do Baldino..._

- Com quem além de você eu posso contar quando as coisas complicam, quando tudo fica irreal e horripilante demais? Quem vai conversar comigo a noite inteira, até o sol nascer? Quem vai tomar chocolate quente comigo e rir das minhas piadas sem graça?

_- Só nossa irmãzinha conseguiu fazer quarenta e nove gols numa única partida de quadribol e garantir da vitória do campeonato em Hogwarts..._

_- Só nossa irmãzinha conseguiu convencer o Filch de que aquelas bombas de bosta haviam explodido sozinhas..._

_- Só nossa irmãzinha conseguiu nos obrigar a decidir seguir alguma carreira, mesmo que essa seja a de secretário..._

- Nunca achei que encontraria alguém de quem precisasse tanto para viver, Lily, mas não posso continuar sem você... tem uma Guerra aí, já lutamos contra o cara duas vezes, juntos, eu e você... Separados somos ridículos, Lily... e eu preciso de você para sempre... Não quero mais ter medo de te perder...

- O que você sugere então?

- _É por isso, querida mana Alice, que dedicamos um brinde a você._

_- Pela pessoa maravilhosa que é..._

_- E pela irmã maravilhosa que sempre foi..._

- Quero ter a certeza de jantar contigo, de tomar café contigo, de acordar de madrugada e saber que você estará ao meu lado... e poder conversar contigo, e confiar tudo a você... e...

Houve uma pausa. Eles estavam muito próximos agora, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelo rosto de Lily.

- Eu te amo muito, Lily, daria minha vida por ti... Eu só... eu vim até aqui hoje... só para te perguntar...

­ _- Frank e Alice Longbotton!_­- brindaram o restante dos convidados.

- Se você quer que em alguns meses as pessoas brindem a James e Lílian Evans!

Lily riu e abraçou-o, unindo os lábios aos dele.

- Eu também te amo, James... Tomei um porre por ti, faltei ao serviço, perdi uma aula, e dancei YMCA vestida de papai Noel... espero que isso valha a pena...

James riu e beijou-a novamente.

- Vai valer sim, Lily. Eu prometo.

**e aí? que que vocês acharam? deixem uma review, PLEASE! eu imploro! vou ser a pessoa mais feliz se vocês fizerem isso! beijinhos**


End file.
